ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Timelines
Alternate Timelines, also known as Crosstime, are parallel versions of the history we know, according to Paradox. Also according to Paradox, each timeline is every bit as real as the others and there is an infinite number of them. Known Timelines Main Timeline In this timeline, all of the canon Ben 10 episodes take place. It is the timeline where nearly the entire Ben 10 series take place. Gwen 10, Goodbye and Good Riddance, Ken 10 and all of the video games released as well as comics didn't happen in this timeline. Omnitrix Never Destroyed/Removed Timeline In this timeline, Goodbye and Good Riddance and Ken 10 happened. *Ben never removed the Omnitrix, so it never recalibrated, Ben got a lot more practice with his aliens, making him much more powerful. *Kevin remained in the Null Void for at least 32 years and kept absorbing aliens, remaining evil. Kevin had at least one child, Devlin, with a girl from Saturn. *Ben lost his childlike glee of being a hero when he was 15. *Ben and Gwen travelled from the main timeline traveled to this timeline in Ben 10,000. *Ben dated, and married Kai and had two children: Kenny and Gwendolyn. Kenny was born 10 years prior to Ken 10. *Gwen didn't destroy the five Charms of Bezel, and uses them to cast spells. *Max lost this left arm prior to Ben 10,000, which has been replaced with a prosthetic cybernetic arm. In Ken 10, he is much thinner, possibility due to a new diet, surgery, or a condition. Known aliens Ben has in this timeline are Wildmutt, Grey Matter, Cannonbolt, Ripjaws, Diamondhead, Upgrade, Stinkfly, Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Wildvine, Four Arms, XLR8, Upchuck, Ditto, Spitter, Buzzshock, Articguana, Benmummy, Snakepit, Shellhead, Sandbox, Way Big, Atomix, Toepick and at least 9,973 more. Known aliens Kenny has in this timeline are Stinkfly, XLR8, Ditto, Snakepit, Spitter, Buzzshock, Wildvine, Shellhead, Sandbox, Toepick (formerly) and Grey Matter. This timeline is seen in Ben 10,000, Goodbye and Good Riddance, Ken 10 and was mentioned in Ben 10,000 Returns. Gwen 10 Timeline In this timeline, Gwen finds the Omnitrix. It is possible the same occurrences appear in this timeline, except as Gwen would have gone through it. A lot of things may have been different, including (but not limited to) how the opening of The Secret of the Omnitrix. This timeline was mentioned by Paradox in Ben 10,000 Returns. *According to Eugene, it is possible the Gwen from this timeline will make an apperance. Race Against Time Timeline In this timeline, when school came back, Ben had to defeat Eon. Ben, Gwen and Kevin from the main timeline saw into this timeline when Gwen used her spell in Ben 10,000 Returns. Known aliens Ben has used this timeline are Heatblast, Grey Matter, Diamondhead, Eon and Wildmutt. This timeline is seen in Race Against Time and'' Ben 10,000 Returns. Paradox's Failure Timeline This was a possible future that the main timeline was leading toward. In this timeline, Paradox failed to stop his former lab assistant, Hugo, from rapidly aging the world during ''Paradox. Paradox takes Ben to witness Earth's result, where they meet future Paradox, who lamented at his failure to save the world. Paradox took the team back to the accident, where Humungousaur saved Hugo, preventing this future from happening. This future was seen in Paradox. Gwen Alters the Past Timeline This was a possible future the main timeline was leading toward. After stealing a spellbook from Hex and Charmcaster, Gwen casts a spell to go back in time and prevent Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix in order to prevent his mutation. Paradox warned Gwen against doing this and later explained that as a result of her intervention, without the mutation keeping Kevin safe, and the team couldn't stop Hex and Charmcaster from taking over the world, Gwen of this future was killed, Ben was tortured and Kevin was put under Charmcaster's control. The main timeline Gwen went back in time again, and prevented her past self from preventing hacking the Omnitrix, thus, preventing this future from happening. This future was seen in Time Heals. Destroy All Aliens Timeline Known aliens Ben has used this timeline are Four Arms, Way Big and Upgrade. Timelines Introduced Through Videogames Protector of Earth Timeline In this timeline, Vilgax planned to send Earth into the Null Void and stole Omnitrix pieces from Ben, leaving him with just Four Arms and Heatblast. Enoch obtained the Cannonbolt part and tried to stop Vilgax from sending Earth to the Null Void, but was prevented by an unknowing Ben. Ben obtained the XLR8, Cannonbolt, Wildvine and Upchuck parts and defeated Zs'Skayr, Kevin 11 and Vilgax. Known aliens Ben has used this timeline are Four Arms, Heatblast, XLR8, Cannonbolt, Wildvine and Upchuck. Alien Force Video Game Timeline Known aliens Ben has used this timeline are Swampfire, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Goop, Echo Echo and Chromastone. Vilgax Attacks Timeline {C}In this timeline, Vilgax, instead of trying to conquer Earth like in Vengance of Vilgax, Vilgax looked for energy orbs to power his Null Void Projector to send Earth into the Null Void. Ben destroyed all the orbs and Alien X sent Vilgax and Psyphon to the Null Void. Azmuth then unlocks the Master Control for Ben. Albedo turned into Negative Alien X and was trapped motionless for nearly a year. Known aliens Ben has used this timeline are Swampfire, Humungousaur, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Goop, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Cannonbolt, Upchuck and Alien X. This timeline is seen in Vilgax Attacks and was mentioned in Ben 10,000 Returns. The Rise of Hex Timeline {C}Known aliens Ben has used this timeline are Lodestar, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Goop, Brainstorm, Echo Echo and Chromastone. Cosmic Destruction Timeline In this timeline, Albedo obtained a To'kustar form after Ben destroyed the Omnitrix. Villains had found pieces of the Potis Altiare and were using them to enhanced their powers or to sell them. Ben retrived them to defeat Albedo and stop him from destroying the Earth. Ben used the Potis Altiare to enhance Way Big's powers and defeats Albedo. Known aliens Ben has used this timeline are Swampfire, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, NRG, Water Hazard, Armodrillo, Terraspin, AmpFibian, Way Big, Four Arms, Rath, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Big Chill and Ultimate Echo Echo. Trivia *According to Paradox, the alternate timelines must not leak into each other. *The Gwen 10 Timeline isn't seen in Gwen 10. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Dimensions